Scrap propellant is generated in random size particles as a result of cleaning out unwanted rocket motors, ordinance or other large, precut containers. Particle sizes generated typically range from a fraction of one pound to as much as several hundred pounds.
Disposal of unspent solid rocket propellant is a significant problem for the rocket manufacturing industry. The safety and environmental problems presented by such disposal are immense and at times are at odds with each other. For example, open pit burning is a conventional way of disposing of large quantities of unspent propellant in a relatively safe manner. However, this can cause significant pollution problems. Another method of disposal of unspent propellant is a batch process in which buckets are loaded with propellant and transferred to an incinerator where they are burned. This method does provide for pollution control at the incinerator; however, explosions have resulted. A third method of disposal that has been attempted is chemical reclamation.
Typically, these methods require preliminary cutting and/or grinding of the propellant in order to reduce particle size to manageable or controllable sizes, and this can result in explosions.
Accordingly, there is a constant search in this field of art for methods of disposing solid rocket propellant and ordinance in a controllable and environmentally sound manner.